Wonderland
by forever.never21
Summary: In her whole 18 years life, Shouri had never expected herself to end up this way. By 'this way' she meant 'falls into rabbit hole and into wonderland'. Only she wasn't in wonderland, but in the anime of her childhood, the least desirable place she could think of. "Awesome. Freakin' awesome." Oc insert. TMM universe in a more realistic way, if that was possible.
1. Chapter 1

TMM fanfiction

Title: Wonderland

Genre: Humor & Fantasy

Summary: In her whole 18 years life, Shouri had never expected herself to end up this way. By 'this way' she meant 'falls into rabbit hole and into wonderland'. Only she wasn't in wonderland, but in the anime of her childhood, the least desirable place she could think of. "Awesome. Freakin' awesome." Oc insert. TMM universe in a more realistic way, if that was possible.

Rated: T for having Shouri in this story

Inspired by: Wonderland- Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Kairyou siblings; my OCs.

Chapter 1

In which the queen of hearts falls down the rabbit hole.

.

.

.

 _Flashing lights and we, took a wrong turn and we_

 _Fell down the rabbit hole_

.

.

.

A girl fell into the rabbit hole and ended up in the place where everything didn't make any senses.

Have you ever heard this story before?

Some of you, if not all, might say yes. For this storyline belonged to the infamous novel, Lewis Carol's Alice in Wonderland. A story about a British girl named Alice who decided to followed a talking rabbit out of curiosity, fell down into a place called 'Wonderland' and after facing so many adventures, woke up and found out it was all just a dream.

This story you're about to hear was similar, yet completely different from what you've heard before.

It all started in normal Saturday morning in Tokyo. It was a bit cloudy and windy outside, as if the rain would fall soon. Everyone on the street had umbrella with them, all headed toward their own directions and only minded their own business. Since it was Saturday, most people went out for shopping, meeting their friends or maybe out on a date.

Well, for Kairyou Shouri, she was none of the above.

The girl was lying lazily on an old couch in her small apartment's living room, watching a music show with a box of chocolate on the nearby coffee table. She reached for one and slowly popped it into her mouth; eyes still glued on the television.

"Shouri!" A deep voice called out from inside the apartment but she didn't move. "Shouri! Midget! Where the hell are you?"

Her eyes twitched slightly at the word 'midget' and, almost automatically, she grabbed a pillow on the couch and threw it at the direction of the voice without even looking. The exact same time her brother walked out of his room and the pillow landed perfectly on his face.

He curse, while Shouri muttered a quiet 'strike' and fist-bumped the air with deadpan expression.

"Hell, Shouri." Kairyou Daiichi walked toward his sister, the corner of his eye twitched as he threw the pillow right back at her, which she perfectly dodged with the corner of her mouth twitched into a faint, victorious smirk. Brat. "When will you quit doing this, huh?"

"According to what your 'this' mean." She replied, eyeing him at the corner of her eyes.

"Throwing some random thing at me every damn time I call you."

"I will quit throwing something at you when you quit calling me midget."

"...That's because you _are_ short"

The next thing Daiichi knew was 700 pages textbook hit him in the face. Hard.

"Damn it Shouri!" The man growled, shoving the textbook aside; face all red from the impact of the hit. "I said quit doing this!"

"Just shut up, stupid aniki." She sighed softly and got up into sitting position, popping another chocolate in her mouth as she watched his eyebrow twitched in frustration. "So, why did you call me?"

The man looked at his younger sister for a moment, then sighed and asked. "Have you done your homework?" Daiichi crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Shouri, trying to look as serious as he could. It was his duty to look after her and made sure she didn't cause any problem. Since the Kairyou siblings had neither father nor mother to take care of them, he, the oldest one of the two, had to be the one responsible for his younger sister's well-being.

Sometimes it was boring as hell, but he didn't really mind that. Nor did he mind the girl for being so freaking difficult sometimes. She was his sister, his only family, and he would be more than glad to make sure she stayed as happy as he could make her.

But what the hell...

"What the hell with that blank look you give me, huh?" Daiichi asked eyebrows ticking irritatingly as he met his sister's blank gaze. If there was one thing he hate about this brat, it was the look she gave when he did something wrong. Hell, if she was his brother instead of sister he would have punched her face.

Shouri didn't reply but continued to give him that damn blank stare which made the idea of punching her in the face seemed more and more tempting. "What?"Daiichi asked impatiently, waiting for her to speak.

"...It's spring break." _Spring break? What the hell did she means by...oh_. Daiichi blinked dumbly while Shouri continued to give him a blank stare, which made him feel even dumber. "Really, aniki, can you even remember what day is it today?"

He resisted the urge to face-palm and cursed himself aloud. "Oi, I have to work, remember? I always go out before you even awake. Besides, if it is spring break, why don't you just go outside and, I don't know, hanging out with you friends or something?"

Now, Shouri couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, a rare, faint smile appeared on her lips. "I went out almost every day, aniki. But, as you said, you always go to work before I even awake."

And _that's_ hit Daiichi harder than a textbook to the face. He didn't know why, but he felt dumber and dumber at every second passed. "Well, why don't you go out today then?" He asked just to get out of this conversation as quickly as possible.

"It will rain soon. I hate rains." Shouri deadpanned and turn back to the TV once again, popping yet another chocolate in her mouth.

"Well, I think you better go out and do some exercise." He continued, suddenly a smirk crept on his face. "You know, short people tend to get fat more easily, especially short people who spend the whole day lying and eating some cho—"

A slipper hit his face before Daiichi could finish a sentence.

* * *

At last, Shouri ended up wandering around the street of Tokyo. It would rain soon, judging from the cloudy sky above, and no way in hell Daiichi would let her get back in the apartment. Not so soon at least.

"Stupid aniki." Shouri grumbled quietly to herself, twirling her red umbrella in her hands while crossing the street. It's not like she had nothing to do, she could drop by at Shinjuku and shopping all day if she wanted. But knowing that her brother had to work really hard to earn a living for the two of them made her feel guilty whenever she spent her money on something unnecessary.

Yes, he might be a jerk and a bit dumb, but he had done so much for her. Sometimes it was too much. Too much that she wanted to repay him in some way, so there was this one time when she decided to take a part time job. But when he found out, he scolded her and told her to quit the job.

'Just focus on your study. I'll handle the rest.'

Was all Daiichi had told her.

Shouri let out a soft sigh. Soon, she would attend to a college and that would earn a whole lot more money than it was now. She didn't want Daiichi to work his ass off to pay for it. She knew she had to do something, but still wasn't sure what she can do in this situation.

The dark-haired girl slowly made her way to the nearby park; it wouldn't be any bad enjoying some moment of peace. And if it rained, well, it wouldn't bother her anyway since she had this umbrella, right?

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

By the time she reached the park, the rain started to fall. The pit-pat sound of raindrops as it hit her umbrella felt much more soothing than she thought it would be may be because it was the only sound since nobody was around and Shouri happened to love any sign of peacefulness. So as long as the rain hadn't got any heavier, she didn't mind it at all.

Twirling an umbrella around, she started to hum a song lightly as she skipped a little, wandering around the park. She could imagine what Daiichi would tell her if he saw her skipping around like a grade-schooler like this.

'Not only you've got grade-schooler height but also grade-schooler brain? Man, my imouto is such a moron.'

And then she would throw something at his face (since she wasn't tall enough to aim the top of his head. Damn.), may be hit him with an umbrella if she could or may be –

All the thought in her brain was cut short as well as her footstep when something small ran across her feet, making her curse and almost fell flat to her face.

"What the f—" Shouri's eye widen slightly in surprise when she saw the creature more clearly. It was a...a rabbit? Yes, a white, fluffy looking rabbit was on the ground, looking up at her with its clear red eyes without any hint of fear as normal rabbit should have. Rabbits were known for their cowardice after all.

Shouri blinked rabbit...in the middle of Tokyo? May be it was lost but then again this was _rabbit_ , an animal people tend to pet indoor. How the hell did it get out? It's not like there was much residential area here or anything. Besides, something felt...off. It was like this rabbit wasn't just another normal rabbit. Call it instinct, sixth sense, whatever you wanted.

But despite that odd feeling, something told Shouri to take a step closer.

As soon as she took her first step, the mutt quickly turned away and hop toward the deeper part of the park. Too quick that Shouri was taken by surprise and instinctively ran after it. "Wait!" She called out in a futile afford to make the creature stop, her legs moved as fast as it can to caught up with the rabbit.

She could see a glimpse of white fur disappeared into the bushes, she knew she should have just leave it right there and continue on her aimless walk. But she didn't. Shouri eyed the bushes hesitantly for a few moments before she decided to close her umbrella, got on her knees and hands, slowly crawling in the bushes.

The girl lifted countless branches up out of her way, the bushes was quite thick that she can't even see straight. Shouri frown, using her umbrella to pushed away branches and crawl forward.

Only to be fell suddenly into a large hole underneath her knees.

A screamed could be heard faintly throughout the empty area before it stopped abruptly, as if the person who had screamed had just disappeared from this dimension.

Nearby, the white rabbit stood there, it body glowed unnaturally as it eyed the area with it glowing red eyes. A soft, inhuman voice came from its mouth even if it didn't even move.

 _'Our hope is all with you...Kairyou Shouri.'_

And with a cold gust of wind, its body was blown away like sand. Disappear without a trace.

* * *

 **Hi! FN21's here! Thanks for reading my story everyone :D**

 **Well, I have wanted to try writing TMM fanfiction for sometimes. And, as I said in the summary, I would like to make this a bit more realistic than original story since I don't think the anime make much senses in some scenes.**

 **Well, hope you all like it! Please review and tell me what you think**

 **I love you all XD**

 **Ps. Aniki means older brother in Japanese and Imouto means younger sister in Japanese**

 **Pss. I have to thank** Rin O' Gen **for this inspiration; her Naruto fanfiction 'Aberation' inspired me with the idea of more realistic TMM universe. I'm really sorry for not telling you in the start, Rin-san. But I really appreciate your work.**

 **Psss. go check out her fanfiction, it was great!**


	2. Chapter 2

TMM fanfiction

Title: Wonderland

Genre: Humor & Fantasy

Summary: In her whole 18 years life, Shouri had never expected herself to end up this way. By 'this way' she meant 'falls into rabbit hole and into wonderland'. Only she wasn't in wonderland, but in the anime of her childhood, the least desirable place she could think of. "Awesome. Freakin' awesome." Oc insert. TMM universe in a more realistic way, if that was possible.

Rated: T for having Shouri in this story

Inspired by: Wonderland- Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Kairyou siblings; my OCs.

Chapter 2:

In which the queen of hearts found herself in Wonderland

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _You held on tight to me_

 _Cause nothing's as it seems_

 _Spinning out of control_

 _._

 _._

 _._

For the first time since Kairyou Shouri had become a high-school student, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Normally Shouri wasn't a big fan of _screaming;_ the most she would do when something surprised her was just squeak, a faint squeak. But this, this was far more shocking than every scary experience in her entire life combined. She was falling down the hole, the _rabbit_ hole for God's sake!

"Damn that rabbit!" She screeched, still falling down into the seemingly endless darkness when suddenly, she saw a bright light at the end of the pit.

And before she could think or say anything, she landed, _crashed_ , on the ground. Hard

Shouri cursed under her breath, her back all hurt from the impact of landing. Now she was lying on her back, on the grassy ground with no freaking idea where the hell this place was. The dark-haired girl groaned as she slowly sat up, rubbing her back as she did so. "Where am I?"

Her eyes shifting around almost frantically; trying to take in surrounding as much as she could. Shouri was now in the place where she assumed was a park. The trees, grasses and benches. Yes, she was definitely in the park.

Well, at least they seem normal enough. She would have had a heart attack if she fell into some freaky place where there were talking flowers, grinning cat and a mad hatter who held an equally mad tea party. Wasn't that where a white rabbit normally led to? Whatever, she just glad it wasn't led her somewhere as...abnormal as said place.

Ok, so the next question, where _exactly_ was she?

Standing up and dusting her clothes, Shouri began to wander aimlessly around the area; hopefully she would find any clue of where she was soon.

The longer she walked, the more crowded it had become and Shouri was more than relieved when she saw that everyone didn't dress much different way than she was. The dark-haired girl looked down at her wrinkle clothes and smoothed it down a little before moving her hand to check on her crowded-braided hair. It was still alright just a little bit loosened; Shouri sighed and smoothed her bangs, the last thing she wanted is for anyone to think that she was a homeless. Lessons learned from years she had been spending in Tokyo; the city where laws were pretty strict, that homeless weren't the one who would be treated so nicely.

After a long walk, Shouri finally reached the street. Her brow furrowed as she glanced around, taking in her surroundings. The street, the traffic lights, the building, even the way people dressed and talked...all screamed out the word 'Tokyo'.

So she fell from Tokyo down to another Tokyo? Really, she expected it to be China or USA or that sort of thing more than—

Wait, wasn't that uniform a bit familiar?

Shouri halted, eyeing a group of girls from across the street. They all seemed young, maybe around middle school even though they were all taller than her (Shouri grimaced at this fact) They all wore gray sailor dress with big red ribbon tied in the chest. She was quite sure she hadn't seen it in Tokyo, _her Tokyo,_ before. Yet it felt strangely...familiar. Like it was something she had seen a long time ago.

That's when her eyes fell on one of the girls and the alarm in her head suddenly rang off.

That girl...cladded in gray uniform was a girl with dark red hair, tied into high twin tail with red ribbon. Large chocolate brown eyes sparking with energy and a cheerful smile on her lip. Shouri froze, recognized the girl immediately.

Momomiya Ichigo, the heroine of her childhood's anime; Tokyo Mew Mew.

Shouri had no idea how long had she been standing there, but it was long enough to make the people around her started to staring at her with an odd look in their face. She blinked once, twice, thrice, before all the thought in her mind suddenly settled in place. And it felt like she was hit in the head with Thor's hammer.

She was in Tokyo Mew Mew universe. As in the universe where there were aliens, monsters and freaky people running around the city almost 24/7.

Suddenly, all the energy in her body seemed to give in. Her knees wobbled as she stumbled backward and fell down on her butt, gaining more attention from the passer-by but she no longer care.

 _Dream_...Shouri thought absentmindedly, _this must be a dream. Yes, a dream, there's no way I would end up in some an anime universe. This must not be real._

And before anyone could reached her and asked if she was fine (more like us if she was sane, judging from the way they looked at her), Shouri got up to her feet and ran back into the park, toward a small river she had passed just a few minutes ago. The people around glanced at her with curiosity but she paid them no mind. Instead, she stopped in front of the river and did the thing she didn't even think she would do before.

Shoving her head under water.

A muffle shrieked of a crowd could be heard through her ringing ears but Shouri didn't care. She shook her head furiously as if trying to wake herself up from this terrible nightmare.

It wasn't long before someone grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked her up from the water. Shouri gasped, the sudden changed of air made her choke slightly while her savior shook her gently.

"Hey, are you okay!?" A male voice asked through the murmur of the crowd around her. Shouri panted, catching her breath before shaking her head to get rid of the water like a dog, her savior mutter a curse as she did so. Shouri opened her eyes, intended to thank him.

But as soon as she could make out his feature she was at a loss of word.

"Geez, you make me all wet." In front of Shouri was a tan-skinned, blonde boy. His brow furrowed as he frown at her, bright blue eyes showed a small hint of annoyance, the same one that laced his voice "What are you doing? Shoved your own head into the water like that, would you tried to kill yourself?"

Shirogane Ryou continued on his rambled while Shouri was completely frozen to the spot. The coldness of water prickled the skin of her cheeks, making her realize this wasn't a dream. She slowly looked down at her pale arm where Ryou's hand had encircled it in his grasp, the warmth radiated from his hand as if screamed out 'this is real' in her face.

It was not a dream. She was here, in the TMM universe.

Shouri wanted nothing more than to dive into the river and died right away.

Shirogane Ryou raised an eyebrow as he looked at the girl he had just safe from being drown. He doubted she would be right in the head somehow. Really, who in their right mind would do something like _that_ , in public even! And why did she eye him as if he was a monster? Wasn't she going to thank him or something?

Ryou frown deeper as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Oi, are you there?"

It worked. The girl flinched but before he could talk to her any further, she yanked her arm out of his grasp and run away, too fast for him to catch up. Leaving him sat in the same place, confusing as hell.

What it the world is going on?

* * *

 _This is sucks._

 _This is really, really, sucks._

Shouri chanted these sentences over and over in her brain as she sat on an old park bench, rubbing her hands together nervously while replaying the situation in her mind.

She still couldn't believe it.

Of all anime universes, she had ended up in this one.

Well, maybe she should be thankful it didn't throw her in Bleach's universe; she would be more screwed if that was the case, but she wasn't happy with it nonetheless. It wasn't like she has any specialty that could be useful for the Mew Mew, and even if she had, she was not interested in getting herself involve in something as dangerous as fighting a bunch of creepy, strange dressed aliens anyway. She wasn't the big fan of adventurous thing.

A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned on the bench, looking up at the cloudy sky above. It's going to rain soon; the weather she hated the most, as if things weren't suck enough. Shouri frown at the sky, inwardly cursed it for her misfortune since she had no one else to blame, then reached for her umbrella she remembered holding the moment she'd fell, only to found nothing but emptiness.

She growled, using all the effort she had to suppress the urge to just scream countless cursed at the sky like a mad girl she was before taking a deep breath, attempted to calm herself down.

"I must've dropped it." She whispered to herself. "It must've been there...where I've fell down. Yes, that must be it."

She let out a long breath and got up from the bench.

It took little to no time at all for Shouri to found the umbrella. As she thought, it was dropped there where she had landed and with bright red color, it wasn't hard to find it on dull green grasses. The girl let out a soft sigh of relieve as she bent down to pick it up. It was distorted but no broken, which is great, for if it was broken she would have to wander around with no shelter, alone in cold rain that would soon fall.

By the way, wasn't this place look a bit...familiar?

Shouri furrowed her brows, once more her instinct had told her something was off and judging of how right it was hours ago, she didn't think it was a good thing.

"Well, I'll just grab this and go then." She murmured; reminded herself that she had to find a shelter for tonight. Oh, and food as well.

But again, her plan was interrupted, by a familiar voice behind her. "Excuse me miss."

Shouri jumped, almost threw an umbrella at the guy's direction. Almost. Good thing she didn't, or maybe bad, considering when she turned around and be came face to face (more like chest to face since she was far more shorter than him) with another troublesome character from the anime.

It took all of her effort not to let out a hysteric laugh right there as a young boy before her, Aoyama Masaya, continued to speak like he didn't see that sour expression on her face. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you but...do you mind if I ask you something?"

"...Sure." She managed to spoke it out, though with a little shaken voice. "Go ahead, I don't mind."

"Well, I'm looking for this girl with dark red hair and pigtail. She's wearing a uniform of Sakura Middle School, you see..." He nervously cleared his throat. "Sorry for asking you weird question, I just...happen to see her come around this area and I-I really want to talk to her so..."

 _Okay Mr. Oh-so-perfect, do you have any idea that this make you sound like some creepy stalker?_ Shouri inwardly sighed as she looked around the area, pretend like she was trying to help him find the girl—who was, obviously, Momomiya Ichigo—when in fact, she didn't pay any attention at all. "Well, I afraid not— "

"Aoyama-kun!" A high-pitched voice rang behind her, making Shouri nearly jumped. She glanced back just in time to see said girl running passed her, toward her precious Aoyama Masaya, who lit up immediately like a child who finally found his beloved, lost toy. Ichigo stopped in front of the boy, panting slightly as the boy asked her a few questions, if she was fine or where had she gone, something that Shouri wasn't really paying attention to.

Playing the rim of her dress nervously, Shouri cleared her throat. "umm..." Two pair of eyes fell upon her small figure, making her squirmed slightly under their gaze. "Well, now you find her so...if you don't mind..." She gestured her hand in random direction, soundlessly asking for a permission to leave.

The boy's lips quirked up in a kind, genuine smile as he said. "Of course miss, thank you for helping me." He bowed slightly and Shouri couldn't help but quirked her lips up slightly into a very faint smile and nodded slightly before turning back. That's when her eyes accidently fell upon the red haired girl who was now starring at her, those chocolate brown eyes glinted with something seem...oddly unfriendly. Shouri turned away, continued down her path and decided to pay them no mind. Ichigo was probably got jealous of her precious Aoyama-kun or something, which wasn't really a big deal, in her opinion, it's not like she would see that kid again anytime soon.

Twirling a red umbrella in her hand as she continued down the path, Shouri furrowed her brow and suddenly stopped walking. Something was wrong, really wrong.

With a quick swept of glance, Shouri noticed that she wasn't heading back to the bench she previously rest on, which was her destination of this walk, being seen by the couple made her feel uncomfortable and choose the wrong path. But that's not just it.

 _This wasn't right...,_ thought Shouri, _it's not supposed to be like this._ A strange sense of dejavu gnawing at the back of her mind disturbingly, Shouri bit her lips and hastily closed her eyes, trying to recalled the scene in the anime.

She thought back to the first episode of Tokyo Mew Mew. Yes, the series started with Ichigo and Masaya's date which ended up making Ichigo became the Mew Mew, but what happen next? Slowly, the scenes flood in her mind, Ichigo started acting like a cat, running away from Masaya, found him in the park but didn't call him and then...

And then...

Shouri's eyes went wide at the realization of where she was and what about to happen; she turned away on her heels quickly, intended to escape.

But it was too late.

A blinding red light exploded behind her, making Shouri bounce off to the ground. A loud bang was heard beside her head, and when she turn around she had found the park bench, blown away by the explosion, missing her head just an inch. But that's not the worst.

In front of her was rat-like creature, it was crouching on the ground with its strangely long neck moving around, as if looking for a prey. Her heart thumbed loudly in her chest as it glowing red eyes met with her blue ones.

Yeah, she was right. She was really freaking screwed.

* * *

 **A/N: Anddddddddddd here comes the second chapter! I know I haven't write for a while, but now the college entrance exam has over, so I think I would have some more time updating this and Lost Stars, my Prototype fanfiction, hopefully? Anyway, please review if you like it or not, I'll try tp improve my writing skill. I promise!**

 **So, until next time!**

 **21**

 **Ps. About Ichigo's school name, I've made it up since I don't know what its name was. If you know can you please tell me about it? (Honestly, idek if it have a name in the anime.)**


	3. Chapter 3

TMM fanfiction

Title: Wonderland

Genre: Humor & Fantasy

Summary: In her whole 18 years life, Shouri had never expected herself to end up this way. By 'this way' she meant 'falls into rabbit hole and into wonderland'. Only she wasn't in wonderland, but in the anime of her childhood, the least desirable place she could think of. "Awesome. Freakin' awesome." Oc insert. TMM universe in a more realistic way, if that was possible.

Rated: T for having Shouri in this story

Inspired by: Wonderland- Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Kairyou siblings; my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 3

In which Mad Hatter saves (?) the Queen of Hearts (Part 1)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Didn't they tell us don't rush into things?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

She felt a panic yell built up but ended up stuck in her throat, a bead of sweat on her eyebrow as her heart clenched tight in panic.

There's no use in hiding now, she knew the monster has already seen her and, worst of all, even if she wanted to she couldn't fight back. No, she didn't have one of those fantasy kitty-cat power to handle this kind of shit. So that's left her with only one choice.

Run.

And ran she does.

Shouri didn't know how she got up on her feet or where her legs led her to, all she knew was an enrage screech chasing behind her back and a sound of that titanic rat's footsteps kept chasing her.

Inwardly, Shouri shouted endless nasty words like crazy toward whoever sent her here. Outwardly, she just gritted her teeth and tried her hardest not to fall. She wasn't really bad on sport, but everything was really hard to concentrated considered being chased by that damn monster behind her.

Her attempt not to fall, however, wasn't paid off. Since this was Kairyou Shouri we're talking about. Her feet got caught in something and she landed face-first on the dirt floor, hard.

 _Of all the time I should've fell_ , the girl cursed inwardly as her limbs moved frantically, trying to get back up on her feet again, but the pain dizzied her and left her unfocused for a while. She could feel shadow started to looming above her, making her heartbeat quicken and her breath hitched in her throat.

She was going to die; surely this monster wouldn't let her go since it was programmed to destroy every human being, but that's not what mainly occupied her thought at the moment.

Now, through all trains of thought and emotions in her head, only one thing had surfaced, one that she hadn't thought about since she had landed here, pushed in the very back of her mind; the thought she hadn't dared thinking about for afraid of a huge wave of worries and discomfort she knew it would bring. But now it was there, it's the only thing she could focus on like a light in the dark.

 _Would Daiichi realize now that she was missing from that world,_ her _world?_

 _And if he knew, would he worry? Would he stay up late looking for her, just like that day when she got lost in the amusement park when she was 9?_

 _And would her be sad...if he realize he would never saw her – his little sister and only family – again?_

A lump in her throat made Shouri choked a bit; she could see the shadow of the claw raised above her. She could do nothing but squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the end to come.

But there's no pain follow her, no blood spilled, no scream of pain, nothing. Except the whistle of the wind passed her ear as the claw swung down, barely missing her right ear, and an odd feeling of someone's arms; scooped her up in an embrace and weird sensation of the wind blowing passed her body, almost felt like flying through the wind.

Shouri let out a small yelp as she felt herself and the person who had saved her landed on solid ground a moment later. Her eyes fluttered open, confusedly stared up at familiar face above her and suddenly, she understood what's going on and, despite the situation she was in, felt relieve washed over her.

Staring back at her was a pair of bright blue eyes, with bright blonde hair fell around his face, Shirogane Ryou, in his usual clothes and with a frown adorn his face, looked like a kind angle more than those smiling face in the bible at the moment, at least for now.

"You're... that crazy girl from before." He said, didn't look please at all to see her again. "What are you doing here?"

The statement made her eyebrows immediately shot up, but before she could do or say anything, a claw swung up at the branch they were sitting on; this time missed her back less than an inch and she couldn't help but swore out loud, automatically leapt forward to duck and crashed her forehead on Ryou's chin as a result.

Such a warm welcome to Kairyou Shouri's sweet, sweet life. Congratulation Ryou.

She spent almost half a minute from then clutching her forehead, groaning and mumbling some other curses under her breath, but that's ok since Ryou was too busy clutching his chin too. Wait. That's not really a point wasn't it?

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill me?" Ryou almost growled as he glared at her. She could only mumble a soft 'sorry' while nervously glanced back at the rat, crouching on the ground like it would try to jump up at any moment, making her grip on Ryou's shirt tighten automatically.

Seriously, she couldn't understand why Ichigo tried so much to made Ryou let go of her in this scene, did she worry about a guy touching her more than her own life? That's what priority called, ladies.

Shouri's movement caught Ryou's eyes, his brow furrowed even more. "You are not one of them." He muttered the-matter-of-factly. "So why are you even here?"

For some reason, the statement sounds strangely ironic to Shouri's ears. Of course, she's not one of them! How could he expect her, a girl whose height was only 4 feet 11", to be one of those super heroes? Suddenly it was all too much for her to bear, too much for the girl who'd never had and never once expect this kind of event in her life.

And that's really, really, freaking, pissed her off.

"Of course not," With a growl, she looked up, eyes ablaze, ready to pushed the blonde guy off the branch. Savior or not, he's going to be the rat's meal tonight. "Of course, I'm not one of your mutant girls. How could you expect me to be one of them? My name is not Momomiya-freaking-Ichigo! Hell, I don't even know why I'm here in the first place!" She nearly barked at him while pulling the collar of his shirt and shook it vigorously. "I have nothing to do with your experiment, with what you've done, so why, huh? Why in the fucking hell do I have to confront this – this stinky ass Chimera! I don't even – "

Suddenly, Shouri froze; a realization of what she'd just said hit her hard like a rock on the head.

According to the storyline, if she remembered correctly , nobody supposed to know about the experiment on Mew project, or Chimeras, or about Ichigo being one of the members of the girls, no, at least not now. And as Shouri eyes met Ryou's she could see she's more than screwed; there were so many emotions in his eyes, shock, confused but most of all, alarmed.

Shouri started to consider jumping off the branch and happily devoted herself for the sake of poor Chimera's dinner.

But, sadly (or gladly, depend on the perspective), Ryou has reached out and grabbed her arms in his strong grip, not intended to let her get away, his eyes serious.

"How did you know," He began in a tone of voice that made Shouri trying to yank her arms off his grip, but to no avail. "About Chimeras, the project and,most of all, about our experiment subjects?"

The girl swallowed hard, cursing herself inwardly. It's a bad habit of her, to do or say something that shouldn't be done or said when she was pissed. _And now it comes back, biting me in the ass_ , thought her bitterly, I _should've watch my tongue, or better yet, cut it off, being a mute might not be that bad after all...I think?_

Chewing nervously on the inside of her cheek, she tried to stayed quiet in case he thought she was really a mute and let her go, but no, she knew he wouldn't believe this trick since she was the very same one who screamed nasty words in his face less than a minute ago. Maybe he would thought it was him hallucinated it if she was lucky enough.

But no, Shirogane Ryou wasn't an idiot and she knew that very well.

"Tell me." He repeated, his grip tighten it started to feel hurt. "Or else –"

But then he stopped short, his eyes quickly darting down to the ground where the Chimera was. Shouri raised her eyebrow, confused of what he was looking at, but then when she looked down, she understood. Shouri's eyes widen as she cursed under her breath.

The Chimera that should've been there was gone. Which means it probably wandered down the street of Tokyo by now, which means this Shirogane guy would surely chasing it down, which _means_ she might have to tag along since he didn't seem to let her go anytime soon, judging from his tighten grip on her arm.

Her life was such freaking a beauty.

* * *

 **Yeah so here's come the 3** **rd** **chapter after a long, long time. It's been months since I last updated and I'm really, really sorry. I'm busy with the college that I almost forgot this...I'm sooo sorry.**

 **Well, this chapter might not be worth waiting for that much, I'm a little bit out of inspirations and ideas right now, but I know it'll all come back soon enough...hopefully so.**

 **Well, another thing is some of you ask me if this'll be romance. I haven't decided yet, but you can tell me if you want it to be romance or not, and if you want it to be, please tell me who do you think would be a right one for my little Shouri (though I personally think she would bite the poor guy's head off or something...) So, yeah, please tell me what you think!**

 **Ps. Sorry for the language in this chapter, but well, that was Shouri-ness and I want to show it to the world!**

 **Love**

 **FN21**


End file.
